


Welcome Back!

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shitty laptop + hospital = shitty au
Clarke is on her way to meet her girlfriend Lexa in person for the first time.





	

Fluffy.

 

CLARKE  
[ I can't wait to see you!" Sent/Read 11:32 PM

LEXA  
[ Same, I can't wait to hold you!" Sent/Read 11:34 PM

" Please turn off all electronics, we are preparing for landing." 

Clarke squirmed and quickly type a message to Lexa, explaining she was about to land and had to turn off her phone.

She shut off her phone and grabbed her blanket, so she could easily grab her bag and get off quickly. 

To be honest, she was nervous. What if she saw her and she didn't like the way she looked.

Yeah, her and Lexa had skyped, but she had only saw her face. 

What if Lexa didn't like her body type or even the size of her breasts.

She needs to stop freaking out and stop doubting Lexa, surely Lexa wouldn't of asked her to be her girlfriend if she didn't like her. Lexa had been firm about saying she loved Clarke, not for her body, but her personality.

The plane started to descend, but not fast enough for Clarke.

As soon as it landed passengers started to file out of the plane. Clarke was one of the last people since her seat was located at the back.

She hurried down the airline hallway and texted Lexa.

CLARKE  
[ I'm off the plane heading out terminal 5.] Sent/Unread 11:50 PM

CLARKE  
[ Out of the terminal.] Sent/Unread 11:53 PM

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, her phone hadn't been off long and Lexa knew she would end up texting her right after the plane had landed. 

Did she turn her phone off?

Surely not.

" Clarke." she glance up, there was a tap on her shoulder, she turned.

Holy shit. 

Clarke dropped her bag and flung herself into Lexa's awaiting arms.

" Nice to see you too." Lexa smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Clarke lifted her head and met Lexa's lips in a soft, captivating kiss.

" God, I've been waiting to do that for so long." Clarke smiled.

 

FLUFFY THE END

 

STILL STUCK IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL

VERY ANNOYING 

I NEED TO GET BETTER FASTER

I'm stuck having to do these tiny au's that are sucky because the internet is crap here and I'd lose half my damn story if it went out.


End file.
